battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 10
The tenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin In order to mend his relationship with his mother, J decides to give up Battle Spirits. Summary Bashin believes that My Sunshine will come to award the trophy. In response, Suiren announces that she gives up her win, as she won't be a true champion until she defeats J. She returns as My Sunshine, and awards the trophy to Bashin, who was in second place. However, Bashin feels guilty and refuses to take it. Meanwhile, Aibou is left alone with Okyou, because Suiren took pink when she went to change. Okyou tries to tell Aibou about the conflict between J and his mother, but Aibou doesn't take it seriously, and ends up just making her mad. Aibou tries to run away, and meets up with Bashin, who takes him into a private room. J gets a call from his mother, who was upset over his plan to trap the guests in the museum. He snaps at her, thinking that she tries to take everything away from him, and says that she probably hates him. Overhearing this, Bashin is not pleased. J argues that Bashin just doesn't understand, so Bashin challenges J to a battle. During the match, J gives up intentionally when Bashin starts to take the upper hand. Bashin is annoyed by this, but they're distracted from their argument when J realizes his system was de-activated, and the curator left. He realizes that the curator must have been the Nazo-Otona. Bashin goes off to find him, telling J to stay behind. In another room, Kyouka tries to comfort her mother, showing her that through Battle Spirits, J made friends. J then comes in, and gives his deck to their mother, believing that giving it up is the only proper thing he can do for her to accept him. After he leaves, Kyouka tries to explain how much J values his deck. Bashin soon finds the curator, and challenges him. He's nearly defeated, but thanks to Siegfried's effect, is able to recover a life and win the match. When Bashin returns from Isekai World, J and Striker meet up with him. They find that Number Nine is there. J tries to interrogate him to learn about Thousand Spirits Group, but is only given vague answers. Nine gives him a High Ranker Pass, and then disappears. After Bashin and Striker leave, J finds that Kyouka is teaching their mother Battle Spirits. She apologizes to J, because she realized that he devoted himself to Battle Spirits because he was lonely. Realizing J was covering up a bad fever, she lets him fall asleep in her lap. When Bashin returns home from the trip, his mother challenges him to a Battle, thinking that he didn't get the chance to play while he was away. Matches Bashin vs. J Turn 16 (J): -On J's field is Berserker-Gun and 2 Icemaiden. On Bashin's field is Rokceratops, Eyeburn and Metalburn. -J deploys The Diamond Moon at LV2. Red spirits that attack or block are destroyed. Turn 17 (Bashin): Bashin summons Goradon. He brings Metalburn to LV2. Turn 18 (J): -J summons The ImpregnableFortress Odin. Its effect prevents his nexus from being destroyed. Turn 19 (Bashin):- Bashin plays Double Draw. He summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried, one of the two cards he drew. -Bashin removes 2 cores each from Rokceratops and Metalburn. Rokceratops is destroyed, and Metalburn is bought down to LV1. He uses it to deploy The Ruby Sun. He removes a core from Goradon, depleting it. Then, he adds 4 core to Siegfried, bringing it to LV3. -Bashin attacks with Siegfried. J blocks with Odin. Bashin plays Offensive Aura, giving Siegfried +2000BP. He uses core from Eyeburn and Metalburn, depleting them. -J takes core from both his Icemaidens, depleting them. He tries to play Defensive Aura. However, with The Ruvy Sun, the cost of his white card is 1 higher, so he can't play it. Odin is destroyed by Siegfried's attack, but Siegfried is destroyed because of The Diamond Moon's effect. -With Odin gone, Bashin plays Buster Spear to destroy the Diamond Moon, and draw 1 card. -J gives up. Winner: Bashin Bashin vs. Curator Turn 15 (Bashin): -On Bashin's field is 2 Eyeburn and Metalburn. On the Curator's field is Skelton-Jaw, 2 Goradon, and The DragonicFortress Giga at LV2. Each has 1 life remaining. -Bashin summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried at LV3. He starts to call an attack, but decides not to. Turn 16 (Curator): -Curator plays Flame Tempest. All Bashin's spirits but Siegfried are destroyed. The curator's 2 Goradon are destroyed. -Curator attacks with The DragonicFortress Giga. Bashin blocks with Siegfried. Both are destroyed. -Curator attacks with Skelton-Jaw. Bashin takes a life. However, it was not his last life. When Siegfried was destroyed at LV3, he gained 1 life. Turn 17 (Bashin): -Bashin plays Call of Lost. He returns Siegfried to his hand. Next, he summons Siegfried again. -Bashin attacks with Siegfried. The curator takes his last life. Winner: Bashin Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The featured card is The DragonEmperor Siegfried. With its level 3 effect, when it's destroyed, you can add a core from the void to your life. Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-002: Rokceratops BS01-005: Eyeburn BS01-008: Metalburn BS01-016: Skelton-Jaw BS01-025: The DragonicFortress Giga BS01-100: The Ruby Sun BS01-114: Buster Spear BS01-116: Offensive Aura BS01-117: Double Draw BS01-118: Call of Lost BS01-122: Flame Tempest BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried White BS01-074: Berserker-Gun BS01-075: Icemaiden BS01-111: The Diamond Moon BS01-X04: The ImpregnableFortress Odin Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Pink- Cho Mama- Tomoko Kawakami Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Nazo-Otona (Number Nine)- Taiten Kusunoki Curator- Masato Funaki Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Miyako- Naomi Shindoh Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Main Staff Script: Naruki Nagakawa Storyboard/Episode Director: Masaki Watanabe Animation Director: Mariko Emori Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin